The Plan
by dracosgirl2020
Summary: Its the summer before Harry's 7th year when he finds out that he has a twin sister. The plan is for her to date Draco Malfoy to get information for the order, what happens when the two fall in love, and The malfoy family finds out. I OWN NO CHARACTERS IN
1. Harry's Sister

Chapter 1- Harry's sister

Beep!

Harry woke to the sound of his alarm on his old watch going off. It was 7:00 in the morning one July 31, his 17th birthday. He sat up rubbing his eyes and placed his glasses on his face. There, at the foot of his bed, were presents from all of his closest friends. He began to open each parcel and card carefully. Soon he had 3 cakes on his bed, one from Hagrid, one from Mrs. Weasly, and one from Hermonie. The twins had sent him an assorted package of products from their shop. And at the very bottom of the pile lay a small, brown envelope with black writing on it. Harry picked it up and carefully opened it, pulling out the gold and read card. He opened the card to see the handwriting of Lupin.

Dear Harry,

Happy 17th Birthday. You have become such a wonderful wizard, I know that your parents and Sirius would have been so proud of you. Tonks and I will be stopping by to visit you this afternoon, and we have a surprise. Now what we are going to tell you will be quite a shock and you may not believe it right away but its something that you need to know. It's not a bad thing, but you just need to be prepared for the shock. Have a wonderful morning, I hope you got a lot of wonderful presents! We will see you this afternoon!

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

A surprise, that wasn't a bad thing but he had to know. Harry racked his brain, trying to think of what it could be. He wasn't sure what it could be. He decided to give it up and he placed his new presents and cards on his desk, got dressed and walked down the stairs. The Dursleys sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast and watching the morning news. Naturally, the Dursleys paid no attention to Harry walking in much less the fact that it was his birthday. He sat down at the table and put some pancakes on his plate.

"Lupin and Tonks are gonna stop by today, to see me." He said casually, waiting for them to respond, but they just looked at him with the same glare that they gave him anytime that he talked about anything that had to do with the wizarding world. "I don't think you have to talk to them or anything, I was just letting you know."

"It better be a quick visit, I don't want that lot in my house longer than they have to be." Uncle Vernon stated pointedly.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and went back upstairs to his room. He wasn't sure what they were gonna tell him and if they were gonna take him to live at the burrow for the rest of the summer, so he began to put his things into his trunk neatly. He had loads of time and this would help pass the time. He folded his clothes and placed them into the trunk next to his school things. Advanced potions #6 was open on his desk next to his cards and presents. He closed the book and put it into his trunk. He made his bed and looked around. His room was spotless. He wanted to leave this place so bad.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Harry tore open his bedroom door and ran down the stairs. He skidded to a halt right infront of the front door. He opened it to see Lupins smiling face, along with an exhausted looking Tonks and a very pretty young girl whom Harry had never seen before. They walked into the living room sitting down on the overly neat sofas. Everyone looked around at each other not sure what to say. Lupin decided to break the silence.

"Have a happy birthday Harry?" He asked smiling.

"It was ok, I'm glad to have company though! Makes the day a lot better!" Harry replied returning the smile.

"Well we should get right down to what we came to tell you." Lupin said watching Harry's reaction carefully. Harry sat quietly waiting for Lupin to continue.

"As you know the prophesy linking you and Voldemort was made before you were born. Now when a prophesy is made, the victim of the attack gets some sort of shield to protect them from harm."

"Why are you telling me this now. And why do I have one and Neville doesn't?" Harry said, the questions spilling out of his mouth.

"Neville has one also. He appears to be kind of slow, doesn't pick up magic very well, seems much like a squib. That is his shield. The Boy could actually do any magic that he wants to do but he appears to not know what he is doing. So people just walk past him thinking that he is nothing special."

Harry looked at Lupin, somewhat confused.

"You, Harry, also have a shield. It is not a characteristic that you have. You see when your mom was pregnant with you, she was told that she was just going to have a boy. When she gave birth to you, one more child was accompanying you, a girl. She was born as your twin to protect you and to make sure that nothing happened to you. The doctors didn't know why or how she was born. They took her away to put her through tests. She would cry endlessly when you two were apart, and they couldn't figure out why. One day the crying stopped. It was the night Voldemort killed your parents. People weren't sure what to do, when they found out that he was gone. The doctors got scared, they thought he might still be alive and try to come after your twin, so they gave her to a muggle orphanage. Young Hailey Potter was adopted into the Smith family 2 months later. The Smiths were a very wealthy muggle family that couldn't have kids. They took Hailey into their home and raised her as their own. At the age of 7 Dumbledore went to their house and explained the situation to them. He then sent books upon books to Hailey, for her to read and learn about magic and the wizarding world. Every summer she would go to Hogwarts to learn. By the time she was 11 she was as smart as the average 3rd year. Dumbledor didn't want to shock you too much in your first year so she went to Beauxton for her first year. After your incident with Voldemort that year we decided to keep her at Beauxbaton. She continued to come to Hogwarts to learn every summer until she turned 13. By then she was a qualified witch. She continued to live at Beauxbaton and read every wizarding book that we could get to her. She studied until she was an expert in every subject. The whole time her foster parents sent her money and gifts to support her. When she was 14 she left to stay with them. They died a month later leaving her all of their money and possessions. She sold everything, changing half of the money into wizzarding gold and moved to London. She has lived there ever since studying everything that should could. Now, she will be going to school with you. She will be helping us with a plan that we have come up with. Harry, I'd like you to meet your sister, Hailey." Lupin gestured toward the pretty girl sitting next to Tonks.

She had straight, brown, beautiful hair that came to her the middle of her back with soft, golden highlights, and a golden tan, She was wearing low-rise jeans with a green tank top and a white jacket over it. She was amazing. Harry sat there staring at her, not sure what to do or how to react. He looked back at Lupin hoping it was a joke, praying that there was some sort of catch to this. He looked back at Hailey and studied her closely. Her hair reminded him of his moms, just perfectly straightened and an addition of highlights. The eyes though, they were exactly the same. There was a burning sensation in his stomach, in his head, he couldn't think, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think. He just sat there, the expression on his face slowly changing from confusion to anger. He began to lightly shake, as he tried to form words.

"All these years. This whole time. You have know, you all knew, AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME! NO ONE SAID A WORD! YOU WERE ALL TOO BUSY WITH YOUR OWN LIVES TO TAKE THE TIME TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE A FUCKIN SISTER, NOT JUST A SISTER BUT A TWIN." He yelled as he stood up, unable to control his anger.

"Harry, please calm down, we felt it was best to…"

"NO! _YOU _FELT IT WAS BEST! DID ANYONE BOTHER TO THINK ABOUT WHAT_ I_ THINK IS BEST? I MEAN THIS IS _MY_ LIFE THAT WE ARE DEALING WITH HERE, 6 YEARS YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME, 6. BUT NO! NO ONE DID!" With that Harry left the room running up to his bedroom, and slamming the door.

"Well that went well." Tonks said sighing.

"Its ok, he will get used to it. He just in shock. Its understandable. He thought he lost everyone, and now he finds out that he has a twin. A lot of things could have been made easier on him if he would have known. This is his last year at school, I think he would have liked to spend it with her becoming as good of friends with her as he has with Ron and Hermonie." He looked over at Hailey. She hadn't moved or said anything since they had arrived. "Hailey, he just needs some time to get used to the idea of a sister, its ok, just give him some time."

She gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Well we need to be going, go up and talk to him, it will help. We will be back in the morning to pick you two up. Good luck Hailey." Tonks and Lupin both hugged her goodbye and left.

Hailey slowly walked into the hallway just as Mrs. Dursley walked out of the kitchen.

"And who are you?" She said smiling at Hailey.

"Your niece. I'm Harry's sister."

Mrs. Dursley stood there in shock. "Lilly only had one kid…then she was killed…in a car accident."

"No, she was killed my Voldemort, and Harry and I are twins. Harry would have told you but he just found out." Hailey slowly walked away and we up the stairs. She paused for a second outside Harry's door to get a breath.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What?"

She slowly opened the door, peaking around. He saw her and looked back out the window. "What?" he repeated.

"…Look Harry. I'm sorry no one told you. I wanted to meet you myself but they wouldn't let me. They knew that you loved your family and Voldemort knew that too and used that against you. They wanted us to fight him together, they couldn't tell you that. You weren't even supposed to know, but Dumbledore said that if anything were to ever happen to him they were supposed to tell you about me. I'm sorry."

"I don't need your help." He stated under his breath.

"I didn't mean it like that. Look we all know that you can do this on your own, but we don't want something to happen to you. Harry we care about you."

"How can you care about me, you don't even know me." He looked at her.

"Harry, I have had the last 10 years of my life dedicated to studying you, and preparing to help you. I care about you." For a second it got really quiet, then Harry looked up at her.

"…So what is this plan that they were talking about?" Harry asked. She could tell that he was dying to ask that question.

"Ok so," She said, running over to sit on his bed next to him. "basically, I am the new head girl and Draco Malfoy is head boy. Head boy and girl share a common room so they spend a lot of time together. The order wants me to get Malfoy to like me and fall in love, which means that I have to go out with him, then I get him to turn on Voldemort and his family. He is the next generation of death eaters, if we can stop him from going to the dark side then we will have an advantage, because he wont be there to get in the way." She said looking anything but thrilled.

"You have to go out with Malfoy! That's crazy! What if he does something to you? I just found out that I haven't lost every relative, that I have one more left, and I'm not willing to let you go!" He yelled.

"Harry calm down. Don't worry, they have been training me for this since I was 7, I'm pretty sure that I can out smart Malfoy." She replied, patting Harry on the back.

She was so happy that Harry was finaly starting to come around to the fact that she was his sister. They talked the rest of the night about everything in their lives. Telling story after story.


	2. shopping

Chapter 2-Shopping

The next morning Lupin and Tonks came to pick the two up. They arrived at the burrow to the smiling faces of the Weasley family along with Hermonie, who was sitting between Ron and Ginny.

"Grab a seat you two and make your selves at home. Harry, dear, how was your summer? Did you get the cake that I sent you?" Mrs. Weasly said as she set plates of food in front of both of them.

"It was ok but yes thank you very much!" He replied picking up his fork. He looked over at Hailey who was sitting on the other side of Ginny across from him. She was talking quietly but very animatedly to Hermonie and Ginny. He knew that Hailey met the Weasleys and everyone before she came to meet him but he didn't think that they would be that great of friends so fast. He was glad that there was going to be another girl in the group.

Suddenly all three girls stood up.

"Well were gonna go. We will be back later tonight." Hailey said.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Harry asked confused.

"Shopping. Where else?" Ginny replied, smiling at Hailey.

"But we're going to Diogon alley tomorrow, why do you have to go today?" Ron asked looking from Ginny to Hailey to Hermonie.

"Not school shopping Ron, clothes shopping. Hailey's taking us." Hermonie said smiling at Hailey.

"Have fun girls, and be careful. Hailey, your car is around the back. We'll see you all tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said after giving each a hug.

They got into Hailey's car and drove off listening to muggle music the whole way to London.

"First stop," Hailey said as she parked, "The salon."

The got out of the car and walked into a very expensive looking salon.

"Ah, 'ailey, comment ca va?" A girl by the name of Elizabeth ran up to Hailey, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Oui ca va." Hailey asked politely. "These are my friends, Hermonie and Ginny. I want to give them a new style, one that fits their body and personality…and I need to freshen up too."

"Ah yes, of course. Right this way." Liz lead them back to three very comfortable looking chairs.

Three hours later Hailey walked out of the saloon with two completely different looking girls.

Hermonie had gotten golden and blond highlights everywhere making her hair look almost completely blond. It had soft, long, tamed curls that fell loosely around her face and down her back to the middle of her back.

Ginny had also gotten a few golden highlights in her hair along with a few light red streaks. Her hair was cut to the bottom of her chin and layered to flip out with swooping, side bangs that covered her forehead.

They all had golden tans and perfectly manicured nails.

"Alright, Time for the real shopping now." Hailey said smiling at the two girls.

They went to every shop and beauty store, buying everything insight.

After five hours of shopping they went and checked into the hotel that Hailey got.

It was amazing. It had three huge bedrooms, with a gigantic bathroom, a living room and a small kitchen.

They each got ready to go out. It was a girl's night and they looked amazing.

Hailey was wearing a short, black skirt with a black halter-top that showed her belly button ring, and black heals.

Hermonie was wearing a short, black skirt with a black, one-shoulder top that showed the tattoo on her back.

Ginny was wearing an extremely short, black halter dress with matching heals.

They all looked similar and yet quite different. Hailey had planed this out, a blond, a brunet, and a redhead. All wearing black outfits that looked the same, all tan and all with a different colored coach bag. Hermonie with purple, Hailey with pink and Ginny with yellow.

They went to the best restaurant in town for dinner. It was a little after 10 when they go to the club.

They walked over to the bar sitting down and ordering drinks. It wasn't long before a group of hot guys asked them to dance. They were soon going through the guys so fast that they could barley remember their names.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Hermonie screamed over the music. She made her way back to the bar and bumped into a very familiar looking guy.

"Hemonie?" Blaise asked with a shocked look on his face. "Wow! You look great!" Hermonie couldn't help but notice that his eyes were wondering all over her body and she was thrilled. She couldn't help but notice how great he looked. He was built perfectly, with perfectly spiked hair and perfect designer clothes.

"Not bad your self." She said smiling up at him. "Wanna get a drink?"

"I'd love to."

They both got drinks and came back to the dance floor.

"Hailey, this is Blaise Zabini, Blaise this is Hailey, Harry's sister." Hermonie yelled over the music.

They all danced together for the rest of the night.


	3. Changed before they left

Chapter 3-changed before they left

The next day they got dressed, packed their stuff and drove back to the burrow.

They arrived to a bit of shock from the family. It was kinda deserved too considering the changes that they went through. But they soon got used to it. Harry on the other had was in a complete state of shock toward Ginny. Wow was the only word that he could say for about an hour.

They went to Diogon alley, came home packed, ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning they woke up early. All three girls woke up extra early to get ready. After an hour they came down for breakfast.

Ginny was wearing a light blue mini skirt with a white tank top, a matching white and blue jacket and white flip flops. She had a matching light blue coach purse on her arm and a Tiffanies bracelet on her wrist.

Hermonie was wearing faded, worn, Abercrombie jeans with a deep blue halter with a vacation print on it, matching blue flip flops and a yellow coach bag. (that matched the text on the top)

Hailey was wearing tight, Von Dutch jeans with a black v-neck tee shirt with a white lace tank underneath, black heals and a white Louis Vutton purse.

They all ate fast and packed their things into a ministry car. The arrived on platform 9 ¾ 10 minutes before the train was supposed to leave. They put their things on the train and got back off to say their goodbyes. Ron and Hermonie and to go to the prefects compartment and Hailey had to go to the head compartment which left Ginny and Harry in a compartment alone, which was a good thing.

Hailey began to slowly walk down the hall to the head compartment. She breathed deeply, tying to clam herself. _Don't worry Hailey, you can do this. Remember just play hard to get, act like you hate him but still hit on him when you can. It's not hard, just breathe._

She took a deep breath and slid open the compartment door. There he was, one of the hottest guys she had ever seen, Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, the plan didn't seem so hard anymore.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Potter, glad you could join us. Please, take a seat." Professor McGonagall smiled sweetly up at her as she sat down. Draco and Hailey sat there in silence as the professors explained to them what their tasks for the year would be. After 15 minutes of explaining the professors left the two to talk.

Draco got up off his seat and sat next to her looking into her eyes, "So, does Mrs. Potter have a first name?" he asked while his eyes searched every part of her body.

"Yes, it's Hailey, and you are?" She replied smiling innocently at him.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He replied as if trying to impress her.

"Ah yes, your dad tried to kill my brother how wonderful." He replied with a smirk.

"Your brother? Who's your brother?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. You know the 'chosen one' or whatever."

"But he doesn't have a sister."

"Believe what you like but the truth is the truth. Sorry to let you down." He looked slightly pissed off, but she was hot, he didn't know what to do. But he knew that it would really piss Harry off if he went out with her and she was well worth it. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. "Oh and by the way, your charm doesn't work on me, just so you know."

She had won, that was a challenge and she knew it. "We'll see about that Potter." He said leaning in to her and breathed into her ear, "I never lose."

She smiled back, leaned into his ear and breathed back, "nor do I."

With a triumphant smile she stood up, and sat down across form him just as the food trolley came in to bring them the hot meal that the head boy and girl get. The sat eating in silence for a moment until Hailey finally spoke up.

"So, we have to share a dorm?"

"Yup"

"And a bathroom?"

"Yup"

"Great."

"Yup."

Hailey sighed and looked up to find Draco staring at her.

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"Nothing…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Oooooook. Whatever."

Five minutes later the compartment door slid open to revile the muscular, perfect body of Blaise.

Hailey jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Head girl huh! That's great Hailey, congratulations. Even better you get to share the dorm with Draco here, bet he's lovin that. I'm gonna be there all the time then."

Draco looked confused. "You two know each other?"

"Ya, I met her in a club a couple of days ago. Good dancer this one, good kisser too." He smiled at Hailey and she smiled back.

"Thank you. Pretty good your self."


	4. Sharing rooms

Chapter 4- Sharing rooms

The ride was mostly silent to the school. The two patrolled the halls 3 times then decided that they should change into their uniforms. The train slowly came to a stop. Draco slid open the door and stepped out. Hailey gracefully followed not making eye contact with him.

That mud-blood-loving bitch, if she thinks that she's better than I am then she's got another thing coming. No one can resist the Malfoy charm, and I mean no one. He pushed past her, glaring as he lead the first years to the boats.

Hailey remained standing just outside the train, directing the first years to the boat. She could tell that it was going to be a long year. She hated Malfoy and everything that he stood for, she wasn't really sure how she was going to manage pretending to love him.

SPLASH! Hailey looked over toward the lake. All she could see in the darkness was Draco standing waste deep in the water pulling a small first year boy out of the water and putting him in the boat as Hagrid pulled two more out and placed them in the same boat. Draco glanced at Hailey with a look of annoyance on his face and rolled his eyes. Soon all the boats were loaded and departing for the castle. The two slowly walked up to the carriages. Hailey quickly found Harry and all of their friends in carriage near the end.

She told them about the horrible time with Malfoy and how she dreaded this mission. Soon they arrived at the castle. The great hall was decorated as usual with the colors of each house. It was sad to look up at the professors' table and not see Dumbledor.

The first years were sorted into the different houses and then the feast began. Everyone all ate happily talking excitedly about their summer holidays.

Professor McGonagal gave the rules and regulations speech, introduced the new teachers and head boy and girl then dismissed the students to their common rooms.

"Come together" Hailey said and the portrait door to the head common room swung open.

Her mouth fell open. She had lived in a mansion most of her life, but this was amazing. She walked through the door and looked around. On her left was a huge bookcase full of any book that you could think of all the way to the top of the vaulted ceiling. There was a gigantic fireplace in the middle of the bookcase bigger than the one in Gryffindor tower. On the left was a big red, velvet sofa with two big green chairs on each side. Straight ahead there were two different turning staircases that connected to a small room upstairs, in the middle. In the middle on the bottom floor was a small kitchenette.

"What, never seen a living room this fancy or something?" Malfoy said with his signature smirk on his face.

"I used to live in a mansion Malfoy, I just think it looks really nice." She retorted, glaring back at him. "Do you always have to be an asshole, Malfoy?"

"No, just to you." He smirked.

She couldn't stand him, she stood there thinking for a moment, "…whatever, I'm going to my room." She turned and walked up the staircase, fully aware of the set of eyes following her up. She slammed her door. Her things had all been unpacked and put away for her so she went over to her closet and changed into a pair of white knee socks with two pink stripes at the top, hot blue, short shorts, that had a white stripe that went down the side and across the bottom and a yellow tank top, with a pink one under it. She went to her CD player that had been magically enhanced to play at Hogwarts, and turned it on. She was in a good mood and he wasn't going to ruin it. Suddenly it began to Eminem's When I'm gone.

Suddenly the door flew open, "WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKIN LOUD?" There was a pause. He looked at Hailey, in her short shorts. She had a nice butt. She looked really hot, now that he thought about it.

"Ya, why. Do you have a problem with it?" Hailey said calmly sitting down on her bed. Malfoy slowly walked over to her looking her up and down as if trying to figure out her secret. She just looked up into his eyes, the silver blue orbs stared down on her. They seemed so cold, so empty. He was above her now, looking directly down at her.

"If you hate me so much then why are you friends with Blaze?" He said softly.

"Why does it matter to you, its none of your business." She stood up and walked over to the CD player to turn it down, then turned around to look at him. "I didn't know that you guys were friends ok, if I would have know that he was your best friend I probably would have thought twice about it. I'm sorry ok." She walked out of the room to get a glass of water. He followed her out.

"Do you always have to be a bitch?" He called after her.

"No, I'm usually not, its just to you." She called back. She heard his door slam. She walked back up to her room and closed the door. How was she supposed to put up with him? This was going to be harder than she thought. She soon fell fast asleep.


	5. The Frist Day

Chapter 5-The First Day

Hailey woke the next day, to her CD player alarm clock, playing Akon's Belly dancer. She sat up and looked around, thinking about how to go about her plan. 'Ok, today I have to look good, I have to completely catch him before I can act like I like him back. So I need to look hot, I have to act like he would want me to and at the same time the exact opposite. I just have to get through this part. I can do this.' She slowly got out of bed repeating the last sentence to herself. After brushing her teeth she got into he shower and relaxed, mentally washing last night's events away. After about 20 minuets she got out, straightened her hair and put on make up. She then walked over to her closet and looked at her uniform and thought about how she could make it look hot to him. After putting on her matching black lace thong and matching bra, she pulled on her skirt rolling it a few times at the top. She had already ordered an extra short one It hung just above her mid thigh. Next, she put on her white shirt buttoning it to just above her bust and pulled her vest over it. Next she tied her tie so that it hung loosely under her vest. After putting on her 2-inch stilettos, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. She must have looked great, because Malfoy couldn't control the shocked look on his face.

"Good morning!" He said as though checking her out while saying this. She smirked and walked over to get her bag, bending down in his view to get it, so that her skirt rose just under her butt. Pushing her hair out of her face she turned around to look at him. "Our schedules came, we have all but one class together."

"And what class is that" She asked walking over to take her schedule form him.

"Herbology." He said standing up so that they were only a few inches away form each other. Hailey took the paper out of his hand and looked up at him slightly smirking, but still innocent enough to look like she had no clue what he was doing. He was looking directly down her shirt, doing exactly what she was aiming for and school hadn't even started yet.

"Thank you." She said smiling and turning away. "See you in class I guess." She called over her shoulder and walked out the door. 'That was good but I cant show that much interest in him, I have to shove him off. I have him hooked, now I have to make him beg. That's the type of guy he is he wants what he can't have'. She walked into the great hall and hurried to sit with her brother. She sat down next to Hermonie and began to fill her plate. Hermonie, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all staring intently at her, waiting for her to spill the previous night's story. She rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened ok, but I am getting closer."

"Be careful Hailey, Malfoy can be dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry said with a brotherly tone.

"I know. You guys don't need to worry, I've got this and if I feel like I need help at all I will ask you, but right now there isn't really anything that you can do."

She quickly ate her breakfast and hurried off to meet with Professor McGonagall. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Malfoy following her out of the room. He seemed to be debating with him self to either stay where he was and watch her or catch up with her, because his pace would speed up and then go back to normal. She continued to walk forward pretending to not notice. Suddenly she felt something-warm come up behind her, and could smell the sweet fragrance of Malfoy.

"Looking hot today Potter." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She replied, pretending to not care.

They walked into the headmistress's office and sat down.

Professor McGonagall looked at them both with her normal stern look. "I call you two in here to have a brief word and then you are free to dismiss to your classes. I was to stress upon you both how critical it is for you to get along, at least in public. You don't even have to be friends or be nice, just don't jinx each other in the hall or anything. You two are roll models, you need to set an example. With Voldemort back and Dumbledore gone, many students are scared, and to see two opposites and leaders of the school getting along so well will inspire them to do the same. This needs to be your main goal for this year. They can't live their whole lives scared, they will never be able to learn anything. Anyway, I know that your classes are about to start so that is all, you may go."

The got up and left the room in silence. Everyone was already in their classes so they walked fast. Hailey walked a little faster than normal. In order to maintain the 'cant have me' status, she had to be a head of him, separating them. When she entered the Potions classroom, she came to a halt. Only two seats were open and they were together. She looked up at her friends, they gave an apologetic look back and shrugged. "Mrs. Potter is everything alright? Please, take your seat." Suddenly Hailey felt a squeeze on her butt and a voice in her ear, "yea Potter, take your seat." Malfoy walked around her and sat down in one of the two reaming seats. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him, completely pissed off. 'That fucking prick is messing with my plan, I cant let him do something like that again!' She finally brought her self back to pay attention. When it came time to make the potion, she took out the ingredients and began without starting. She was cutting two things at once, while stirring the cauldron and reading the steps. Malfoy stood back amazed by her skills. Halfway through the class she had finished making the potion and cleaned up. No one was even close to done, not even Hermonie. Professor Muff was very pleased. Everyone was shocked, no one had ever out done Hermonie. "Hailey, dear, will you meet me after class? I would like to have a word with you."

Hailey nodded and went back to cleaning up. When she was done she sat back in her seat, put on her Ipod and began to doodle on a piece of parchment. She could feel his eyes upon her, moving from her drawing to her body and face, and back down again. She sat there pretending to not notice. Finally the bell rang and people began to exit the class. Hailey packed up her stuff and walked up to Professor Muff's desk. "Hailey, dear, you are an extremely talented potion maker, far too advanced for this type of learning so I am willing to propose something to you. You will make all of the same potions that we make in class, but when you are finished with those you will proceed to make and learn about the ones in these books." Muff putt a big, old looking black book on the desk followed by an even bigger, new looking red book. In return you will not have to do the assignments that I assign for homework. I know that this seems like a lot but you will have all year to produce these. The black book is a book of ancient, potions that hardly anyone knows about much less has mastered, it will be very useful to learn these, given the current time. The Big red book is a book full of the newest and most advanced potions known to the wizarding world. It is also a rare occasion that you will find anyone that knows about these much less how to produce them." Muff then placed a black notebook with a lock on it, and a small pen on the table. "I would like you to take notes on all of the potions that you make so that you can keep track of everything you discover. Now there are 80 potions all together, I would strongly advise you to keep at least 4 flasks of each of these, in a safe place, labeled and sorted by affects. I will provide the flasks, labels, ingredients and anything else that you might need for this task. I'm having Hemonie Granger do a similar task as this. She is to make 4 flasks of every potion that you have learned in the past and will learn in the remainder of the year. She is also to look up any potions that she thinks will come in handy and produce them. I know that this is a big task but I believe that you can do it."

Hailey nodded, Muff was right, they really should have at least 4 flasks of as many potions that they can possibly make so that they will be prepared for anything. She picked up the books, thanked Muff and walked out of the classroom. She had to practically run to charms as to not be late. She walked in and sat down next to Hermonie and glanced at the extra bulk in her bag. Hermonie did the same. They both knew what was going on. Charms began on an extremely stressful note. Flitwick decided to teach at top speed, as to cover as much as possible. It was natural for 7th years to have busy classes, but Flit's goal was to teach twice as much as he used to teach, so that he could incorporate all of the charms that he thought would be most useful if attacked.

After two hours of drilling charms into their brains they left for lunch. Hailey and Hermonie explained to the rest of the group what was going on and exactly what they had to do for Muff. The two boys also got a strong lecture about paying attention and learning as much as they possibly could. They were also planing on continuing DA meetings that Hailey and Hermonie were now helping Harry Plan.

The rest of the day went by fairly slowly. By dinner Hailey and Hermonie were under enough stress to last a lifetime. They ate fast, said their good-byes, and departed for their common rooms.

"Come together" Hailey sighed, and walked through the portrait. She slowly walked up to her room to drop off her bag and change. She put on navy blue American Eagle yoga pants and a matching jacket over a white tank top. She walked over to her bookshelf, grabbed her charms book and some parchment and a quill, and slowly walked down the stairs. She set her thing on the desk and walked over to the bar to get a caramel maciatto. She went to work on her charms homework, she was trying to hard to get everything done, so that she could start on her potions. She flipped through page after page, writing as fast as she could. She was nearing the end when Malfoy walked in.

"Homework already, Potter? You have been around Granger too long, I'm surprised it hasn't rubbed off on your brother and that weasel yet." He said with a laugh, but Hailey hardly heard, she was to busy trying to finish. She turned the page and continued to write as fast as she could. Malfoy walked up behind her to see what she was doing. "Charms huh, why the big hurry?" He asked, honestly curious.

"I have a lot of homework already and the last thing I need is to get behind." She answered half-paying attention. He stood there watching her until she snapped her book shut, grabbed her parchment and ran up to her room. A few seconds later she came running back down with her History of Magic homework. She sat down with a sigh and went back to work scribbling as fast as she could. Malfoy watched her for a bit, wondering why she was so stressed out on the first day of school, and then went to go do his own homework, wondering if she knew about some big project that was coming up. Ten minutes later Hailey ran back up the stairs to grab her potions things and walked back down to the common room door. She paused for a second, turned around to look at Malfoy doing his work.

"Well I'm gonna go out for a bit to work on the potions with Hermonie, I'll be back soon." She said in a unsure voice. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say.

"…ok." He replied looking at her like she was crazy. She walked out into the hall and proceeded to the room of requirement. She walked in the door to find Hermonie already there.


	6. Planning Together

Chapter 6-Planning Together

"Hey Hailey, right on time, I just got here. "Hermonie continued setting out her supplies, and Hailey began to do the same. They began brewing their potions at top speed. It became completely silent due to their concentration. Between stirs Hailey took notes on the potion that she was making. By the end of their 5th potion each two hours had gone by. They decided to pack up and pick up where they were tomorrow.

They slowly walked down the hall together. "So he's actually being decent?' Hermonie questioned, astonished that Malfoy had it in him to be decent.

"Ya, but I'm not gonna get to cozzy with it, knowing him, he's up to something."

"Well it sounds like if he is its going to interfere with the plan!"

"Don't worry I have this under control. I'm going to give him the most brutal mood swings that he has ever seen! One day I will be nice to him, the next yelling, then complementing, then ignoring, ect. I will just play hard to get this whole time, some days more than others. Just to give him that reassurance that he has me and then I will rip it out of his grasp so that he will want it more."

"Are you sure that will work?" Hermonie replied, skeptically. "It just seems to easy."

"Well its all we've got at the moment so we have to take what we can get I guess." The two said good by at the seventh floor and Hailey continued on to the head room.

"Come together." Hailey walked through the common room door to find it empty. She slowly walked up the stairs and into her room. After safely storing the potions in her cubby, she climbed into bed.

Hailey slowly rolled out of bed and walked across her room to turn of her alarm that was blaring "Wake Up" By Lostprophets. After a long, hot shower she wrapped a towel around her body, brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom.

"Take long enough." Draco smirked at her, looking her from head to toe. He took a step closer to her leaned to her ear, breathing on her cold neck, making the hairs stand up, "Are you done then?" He whispered into her ear.

"Ya." She said flatly, "I am." And with that she walked around him, to her room and slammed her door, leaving him smirking at her from the doorway of the bathroom. She quickly but carefully straightened her hair and put on her make up. She then walked over to her closet. 'Each day needs to be somewhat different" she thought to herself as she looked at the uniform. She quickly put her skirt on and rolled it like the day previous. Then she put on her shirt buttoning it the same followed by the sweater. This time however, she put pearls around her neck instead of the tie. After putting her stilettos on, she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. She began to walk slower as she looked at the seen in front of her. Draco was sitting at a table that had never been there before with 2 extra seats around it, with a small assortment of food in the center. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up at her.

"McGonagal wants to meet us to plan something." He gestured tot he seat next to him, for her to sit down. She slowly set down her bag and sat in her seat. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. She could feel his eyes wandering her body, exploring every curve. After a few minutes McGonagal showed up and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Ok, I am going to make this as quickly as possible so that you two may begin to plan. This year we would like to have a Halloween Ball. We want you two to plan it with the students in mind. Now the Yule ball that we had in your fourth year went pretty well in my opinion so think along those lines. I expect you both in my office at 7:00 tomorrow evening with complete plans. We will announce the ball this Saturday so that everyone will have enough time to order dress robes. I will leave you two to it, good luck." And with that she left.

"…A ball. She wants us to plan…a ball." Draco said, shocked.

"I can't believe that we are actually going to have a ball, this is so exciting! AND we get to plan it! Ok so we are going to need a live band, so we will need to call the ones you had last time. And we should probably have a DJ too, jut to give the band a break here and there. And should we make it a costume ball, like a masquerade? No that would be too much to get if they all have to order their dress robes still." Hailey was excitedly talking extremely fast to Draco, but not waiting for an answer from him. After taking a few notes she paused. "So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I dunno. It seems good to me." He said half surprised that she actually paused to ask his opinion.

"Well I cant do this all by my self, it would be too girly, I need some guy opinions."

"Well….I like the DJ idea, it will switch up the music selection a little bit. I hate it when everything is the same." He thought about it a little bit, "and I think that there should be DJ lights like at the clubs."

"…you go to clubs?"

"Ya I went with Blaze a few times."

"Oh, ok, well cool I like that idea too." And she began to take notes on the lights and how many they would need. "Ok food. Well candy obviously, um what else?"

"Everything that the food trolley sells on the train, and butter beer, and what are those fruity drinks that you all drink? Something with an M I think."

"A margarita?"

"Ya those. I had one once they were good."

"Ok those, chips, dip, fruit, punch, mini sandwiches, caramel apples, cheese, crackers." She took notes trying to keep up with the ideas that were flying out of his mouth. "Ok anything else that we would need besides decorations?"

"Nope, I think that's it."

Hailey flipped the paper over and began to draw a mini version of the great hall and place the tables, stage and DJ booth, along with the decorations, food and lights. When she finished she looked it over. "How does it look?"

"Good." He said sounding completely honest. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at the paper at all, he was looking at her. She smiled to her self slightly. "Well then I think we are done for now. We will need to pick the exact decorations, food items and other things that we need tonight." She began to put all of their plans neatly in a folder. "Ok, well I told Hermonie that I would go set up study tables with her for the year, and we have to make them for Harry and Ron too so I'd better get going."

"Why are you making them already?"

"You know how she is, always wants to be prepared." She shrugged her shoulders and bent down, once again in Draco's veiw, and grabbed her bag. "Well I'm off. What time do you want to meet her tonight to finish working on it?"

"I dunno, 8:00 I guess."

"Ok well I guess I will see you in class then." And she walked out the portrait door, feeling his cold eyes following her.

She sprinted up the stairs to the room of requirement. Hermonie hadn't gotten there yet. She began to pull out her ingredients and make the potions as fast as she could. She would only have till around 8 tonight to finish her homework and work on some of these potions. She was starting on her second potion when Hermonie arrived.

"You're here early." She said as she set her things down and started her potion. Hailey began to tell Hermonie all about the ball and him acting normal.

"So I will only be able to be here until 8." Hailey said as they walked to their first class, transfiguration.

"That's fine, your making up for it now, and besides that is more important."

"Ya I guess."

"Hey guys!" Harry, Ron and Nevill ran to catch up with them.

"How are you two doing?" Harry asked, mostly wanting to know if Hailey was alright.

"Good." They both answered in unison as Ron grabbed Hermonie's hand."

Professor Dazs opened the door and the class filled in to take their seats. "Hailey and Hermonie may I have a word with you two real quick." The two walked up to her desk to talk to her. She whispered to them softly. "Professor Muff told me that you two are doing extra potions so if you are ever behind on your home work then don't worry about it, I still encourage you to do it but if you have too much to do then I will just give you two full credit. You both deserve it. I just don't want to put more pressure on you." She nodded her head to be seated. Hailey turned around and saw that there were only two seats open. One next to Ron and one next to Draco in the very back.

"Wow" she muttered under her breath and went to sit next to Draco.

"Couldn't resist me could you?" He spoke so that only she could hear.

"How can you go from being decent in the morning to this in the afternoon?"

"I was half awake. And besides I didn't really get a chance, you were talking too fast."

"Ya, sorry about that I do that a lot when I get excited."

"I'll get you excited." Hailey rolled her eyes and starred forward. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her knee. She pretended to ignore it. Slowly it warmed as it drifted up her leg. He was right, she was getting excited. She put her hand on his and attempted to move it. He wouldn't budge. After about 2 minutes of fighting she gave up. 'Let hem get himself excited she thought.' Sure enough, his hand began to glide up her leg. She felt it reach the end of her skirt and move to the inner part of her leg. His finger lightly brushed the lacy, red thong. She felt his finger twitch slightly and glanced down. 'yup, he's excited' she thought to herself. When Dazs had turned around to write something on the board, Draco leaned over, "Lace. Very nice." He whispered in her ear and leaned back with his signature smirk on his face, and pulling his hand out from under her skirt and placing I on her knee.

"Do you always have to be so obnoxious?"

"No, I just do it to bug you."

Hailey stopped into the Gryffindor common room that night only to receive news that a major pre ball party was to be held in the room of requirement on the Saturday, two weeks prior to the ball. Everyone in the fifth year or higher was invited. Hailey had a minor panic attack. The party was tomorrow night. What was she gonna wear? She ran through the halls to the head common room, through open the door and ran up the stairs to her room. She opened her closet and stood back looking through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of dark blue Citizen jeans, a long whit tank top and black heals. The jeans were tight, the top was low cut and the heals could make anyone's butt look amazing. She was satisfied with her decision. It was sweet and simple and yet would look amazing. She went to bed that night filled with excitement.

The next day Hailey woke to the light from the morning sun shining through her window. She looked over at her clock to see that it was 1:35 in the afternoon. Sleeping in was a critical part of getting ready for a party, you need all the beauty sleep that you can get. She slowly walked down the stairs with her short shorts, tank top and slippers on.

"Up already?" Blaze smiled at her from the couch. It seemed that Draco and him had been talking in their common room for a while. They were both sprawled out, Blaze on the chair and Draco on the couch. Hailey got a cup of coffee, walked over to the couch and sat down over Draco's legs. Blaze gave Draco the "nice job" smile and Draco returned it with his famous smirk.

"Don't get too cocky, Its not my fault you take up the whole couch."

"You're the one that chose to sit on my lap"

"Its not your lap its your legs smart ass."

"So are you going to the party tonight Hailey?" Blaze cut in.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss a party like that! I am so there! Your going right?"

"Ya, Draco and I are both going."

"Tight. Well I better get a dance from you Blaze!"

"Oh you will get more than one."

"Good." Hailey smirked at Blaze who smiled back. They sat in the common room talking for about two hours before Hailey excused herself to get ready for the party. She got into the tub and took a long bath. Then she brushed her teeth did her hair and make up and got drest. By 6:30 she was completely ready. The room of requirement had really out done its self this time. The room was amazing, it had a dance floor, seating area and a bar fully equipped with all of the food and drinks known to mankind.

"Smirnoff twisted Green Apple please."

"You always were a light weight." Blaze laughed.

"I am not. I just like to enjoy what I'm drinking not try to hide the taste by drinking it fast."

"Woah, little Miss Princess drinks alcoholic beverages!" Draco exclaimed

"Yes." Hailey turned to him, "Im not as innocent as you think."

…Come on…ding da ding make that ass vibrate…

Hermonie ran over to Hailey and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the dancing crowd. Soon Hailey, Hermonie and Ginny were the center of the dance floor and no one could out do them.

"Dammmmn, the girl can dance."

"I told you man, she is a good dancer!" Blaze smirked at Draco, "You should go grind with her."

"Nah man she'd kill me. She hates me."

"You don't understand her. When she's dancing everything goes away and she doesn't care about anything, she is really laid back. However, If you come up to dance with her, she will test you and if you have got what it takes then you are good for the rest of the night. Come on I will go with you."

The two pushed their way through the crowd. Hailey looked up and watched Draco walk toward her. His eyes were locked on hers. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. Hailey smiled at Hermonie, ready to take on this challenge. They began to grind in unison. He was a really good dancer, she had to give him that. She started to touch the floor, seeing how far she could take this. Draco just held on and went with it. They were completely together. He could feel her lean into him and he moved forward. Their bodies were pushed together as they danced together. Draco kept ordering them drinks and everyone around them was extremely tipsy. By the 15th drink Hailey was tired and went to sit on the couch next to Seamus. He smiled, put his arm around her and ordered them both another drink. He kept flirting with her until he finally got her up to dance, they grinded together, drunk off their asses.

"Wanna leave? Its kinda hot in here?" He whispered in her ear.

"Okay." She replied giggling. By then she had had so much to drink that she could not stop giggling. He led her out of the room and down the hall. Seamus lead her out and wondered where they were going.

"In here." The two walked into an empty classroom.

"Why are we in here?"

"It takes too long to walk to the common room." He said walking toward her pushing her against a desk, "I couldn't wait" he whispered into her ear. He began to unbutton her pants. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have enough energy to push him away but she didn't want to do anything stupid either. He moved her to the floor and laid on top of her.

"No. Please. I don't want to."

"Well I do, so just be a good girl and hold still." He pulled up her shirt and started to grope her boobs.

"Get off of me." She said, trying to push him off.

"Shut up and hold still!" He slapped her across the face. She closed her eyes, tears streaming out. He began to pull down her pants. She didn't know what to do. He wouldn't stop. He was pulling at her thong, and she couldn't do anything. The alcohol had relaxed her muscles so much that she could barely move. Suddenly the weight on her was lifted and she opened her eyes. BAM. Draco was standing above her and Seamus was laying on the other side of him, his nose bleeding badly. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it in his direction.

"STUPIFY!" The light shot from his wand as Seamus's body froze up. Hailey laid her head back down and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of that memory. Tears were still running down the sides of her cheeks. She felt so helpless. Draco knelt down by her side. He pulled up her pants and pulled down her shirt. "Come on, I think its time to leave." He picked her up and carried her back to her room. He sat on her bed holding her as she cried.

"Why. What did I do to deserve that?" She asked hopelessly.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But it's ok now, its all over. Don't worry, it won't happen again." After a few about 10 minutes of crying she finally stopped and laid down. Her head was spinning and she was tired.

"Okay, so where do you hide your pajamas?"

"Middle drawer." She replied looking over at him. He pulled out a red silk tank top and matching booty shorts. He carefully pulled off her clothes, replaced them with her pajamas and pulled the covers over her fragile body. "Wait." She said as he was walking out the door. He turned around to look at her. "please don't go. Stay here. Please."

"You want me to stay with you…over night….in your bed…with you…?"

"Ya." She replied. She was so innocent and sweet.

"Ok, ill be right back in a second, I have to change." After a few minuets he returned with silk green boxers on. She couldn't believe how hot he looked. A mix of emotions filled her. She was sad, depressed, tired and yet she wanted him so much. He climbed into bed next to her and an odd sensation filled his body. Suddenly, his body was warm and he felt happy. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and put her arm around him, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes. He paused for a second confused, looking down at this beautiful girl that made him feel amazing that was the enemy. He didn't care anymore, he felt great around her and that was all that mattered to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so that her head was against his chest and fell asleep faster than he had in years.

Hailey woke up in the arms of Draco Malfoy. She knew what happened last night but she wasn't sure what was a dream and what was real. She looked up at him. He was so innocent, laying on her pillow, hugging her against him. Suddenly his eyes opened and Hailey jumped.

"How long have you been up?"

"I actually just did, but I noticed that you were staring at me so I thought I would play with you." He smirked.

"That's not very nice, I'm half awake."

"ha, well Im sorry. So how are you doing after last night?"

"…better. Thank you for everything. I was so out of it, I couldn't do anything."

"Its fine, he shouldn't have done that."

"…how did you know where we went anyway?"

"I followed you out."

"Why?"

"Cuz. I could tell what he wanted, and I knew that you were completely gone."

"Ya but why would you care what happened to me?"

"Because, you don't deserve to be taken advantage of. You are better than that… I mean, you were really drunk." He laughed.

"SHUT UP!" She whined, looking down and blushing.


	7. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 7- The Halloween Ball

Hailey became more and more stressed out as the week continued and it came closer to the ball. On Monday morning Professor McGonagal came to the head common room to check in on the plans.

"All of the food has been ordered, and the band and DJ was booked. I have put Hagrid, Professor Flit and myself in the decorating committee, which will give the two of you time to prepare for the ball." The two looked at each other smiled excitedly. "Oh, and one more thing. I don't know if I mentioned this before but, the head boy and girl are required to attend the ball together, as dates." Hailey's mouth fell open. She hadn't found a date yet, but she was shocked that she had no choice. She didn't know what to do, she had to protest, she had to make up for having Malfoy sleep in her bed the other night.

"That's not fair! We should be able to pick our own dates! Its our Seventh year! This is the last time we will have a Halloween celebration at this school! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but that is the rule, you both must attend together." With that she got up and left the room. Hailey stormed off to her room, and stole a glance at Malfoy before she slammed the door. He had that signature smirk on his face. She had done it. She made him think that he was gonna get her and that she didn't want him. Quickly, she went to her desk and threw open the gown catalog and after an hour of searching gave up and called the custom tailor in France whom she was friends with. She put all of her trust into Isabelle, by asking her to custom design a dress that would be perfect for Hailey.

By the following Sunday the dress had arrived. She tore open the wrapping and gasped. It was a beautiful deep dark red maroon color. It was a halter that came down in the front to a deep V. The back was cut low to right above the butt with three cords crossing diagonally from each side. It was a long silk dress that touched the floor with a small train in the back. It was breath taking! Isabelle had really out done herself. Hailey flipped through the catalog and picked out a pair of black strappy heals with diamonds on them and a diamond bracelet with a matching necklace and matching earrings. After about 15 minutes of shopping she walked down the stairs into the common room.

"What are you so happy about?" Malfoy asked

"My dress came today. Its dark red by the way, so get something that will match."

"Ohhhhhh k. Whatever."

As it got closer to the ball everyone began to stress out about everything. Assignments were cut short due to the stressed out students. Hailey and Hermonie only ended up making potions on three of the days.

Halloween came and Hailey got out of bed and walked down the stairs to grab a cup of coffee.

"Lemme guess, your gonna start getting ready in an hour." Malfoy smirked at her.

"Half hour actually" she replied sipping her coffee. "So what time should we meet?"

"Be down here ready by 7:00. The ball starts at 6:45, we will arrive fashionably late."

"Ok that's cool, I can do that."

She ran up stairs and began to get ready, this time from head to toe.

At exactly 7:00 she heard Malfoy screaming for here to hurry up. She looked in the mirror, she was perfect. She walked out of her door and Malfoy's mouth dropped. She looked amazing. She was perfectly tan with perfectly French manicured nails. Her hair was twisted in little twists around her head that pulled her hair into a curly bun. There were Diamond jewels scattered throughout her bun and around her head, creating the illusion of a halo. Her dress hugged her body, and showed all of her curves. Her skin shimmered in the light, she was breath taking. "Daaym" he thought to himself, looking her up and down.

The same thought however, was going through her head. He was wearing a black suit with a tight black shirt and a dark red tie that matched her dress perfectly. His blond hair fell loosely around his head like it always did, but it looked extremely good on him now. He smiled up at her and slowly walked to the edge of the staircase. Hailey walked down to meet him.

"You look….amazing!" He breathed, still stunned.

She smiled "So do you!" He put out his arm and she took it smiling up at him.

The music in the great hall was loud and bumping out in the halls. Hailey and Malfoy walked up to the doors and pushed them open. Everyone in sight turned to look at them. They were the most amazing, extravagant couple there. Hermonie, Ginny, Harry and Ron soon found them and exclaimed on how amazing they looked. The song Buttons by PCD came on and Ginny tugged at Hailey's arm, begging her to come dance with them. Hailey laughed and pulled Malfoy along. He was surprised, he didn't think that she would want to dance with him. He put his hands on her hips looking down at her ass and back up her back. She leaned up against his chest and began to grind on him. They began to get caught in the beat of the song, grinding together like there was no one else on the floor. Malfoy began to sing along to the song in her ear and she leaned into him more. The song ended and changed to Excuse Me Miss by Chris Brown. Hailey turned around and slid her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the music, Malfoy still singing in her ear. The couple danced and grinded the whole night together. By the end of the ball Malfoy was carrying Hailey up the stairs. They got to the common room and Hailey smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I had a great time with you." She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He put his arms around her and hugged her back and kissed her on the head.

"So did I." He whispered. After a moment she broke the hug, smiled up at him and walked up to her room. He didn't know what it was about her, but she made him feel happy, like there was a reason to live. Whenever he held her he felt like he was in paradise, he didn't want the night to end. He went to bed in the best mood that he had ever been in.

The next day Malfoy was nowhere to be found when Hailey got out of bed, so she went to the room of requirement to catch up on the potions with Hermonie. They laughed and talked about the ball while their potions brewed. At about 8:00 Hailey went up to the head common room.

When she got into the common room it was empty. She looked at the clock, it was 8:05. She looked over at Draco's closed door. She slowly dropped her bag and walked up the stairs to his room and knocked.

"Go away." The angry voice of Draco called though the door, in a shaky tone.

"Draco." She said quietly. She had never called him that, at least not out loud.

There was a long pause. "I told you to go away." He said quietly. This time however, he sounded more sad. Hailey slowly opened the door and peeked around to see him on his bed with his back to her. He had his head in his hands and he looked like he had been crying. He turned on the spot and got off his bed yelling. "Get the hell out! I told you not to come in! I don't need your sympathy or anyone else's!" Hailey backed into the door way slightly. "Get out you fuckin bitch!" He had gone too far. Something was wrong and Hailey knew it was big but he needed to be put in his place. SMACK she hit him accost the face, turned on her heal and walked down the stairs. He was pissed beyond belief now. He walked down the stairs yelling at her. "You fuckin bitch! You never hit me! I am a Malfoy! You are beneath me!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Now she was pissed. "You think that just because you are Potters sister you can go around acting like you own the place, well you cant! "You're just a fuckin idiot like the rest of them! Don't you ever, EVER try to hit me again!"

"You know what you are?" Now unable to control her self. "A fuckin stuck up asshole that thinks that because his daddy is rich he owns the world. Well you don't, you are a stupid Pratt, that thinks that the whole fuckin world revolves around you. You know what? Im sorry I walked into your room! Im sorry that I actually CARED enough to try to help."

"Help how can you help? Your life is perfect! You don't know what its like. Ya your parents are dead, but that better than having my parents!" Hailey's temper suddenly drained out of her as she saw the anger that he had suddenly begin to deflate into a growing sadness. "You don't know what its like." He repeated quietly and she pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears began to roll out of his eyes, leaving a stream of sadness rolling down Hailey's back. Slowly his arms began to wrap around her waist and hold onto her just as tight, as if he never wanted to let go. She began to lightly rub his back, while whispering into his ear.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. Just calm down." He began to feel as though he could melt away in her arms. He began to stop crying. He didn't know what it was, but something in him told him that it was ok, that he was safe here. He was happy here. He didn't want to let go. She cared. No one had ever cared about him. He had had plenty of girls, but none of them ever cared about him and his parents sure as hell never did. She pulled away slightly to look at him. She wiped away the tear trails on his face and smiled sweetly up at him. She was so beautiful, and sweet. Everything about her was perfect.

"Come on lets sit down." She led him over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Look, I know that its probably going to be hard to talk about, but I'm here to listen. I won't judge you, or tell anyone. But I know that you need to vent, so if you can just tell me what's wrong."

He looked at her skeptically, then at the floor. "Trust me." She whispered. He looked into her eyes. She was so honest and caring. He looked away and his eyes began to water. She pulled him over to here and laid his head on her chest, rubbing his head slightly. Normally he would have been extremely excited about this, but at the moment it was peaceful, everything seemed alright.

"My dad works for the dark lord. My family has been one of his most faithful families since the day he came to power. Last year they gave me a mission to kill Dumbledore, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The only reason that I got to come back this year is because I got the letter in the mail that I was head boy, so my mom wanted me to go, and they wanted me to keep order here and recruit followers. Then tonight…" He paused, as if trying to form the words, "My father sent word that over the winter break I would be receiving the dark mark." Hailey gasped and pulled him closer to her. This time it was as if she didn't want to let go. He didn't expect this. He thought that she would push him away, or run screaming or something, but not this. "I don't want to get the dark mark you see. I don't want to follow him. Dumbledore said that I could change to the side of good, and I want to but now that he's gone there isn't much way that I can." His eyes began to water again. She rubbed his arm, soothing him. He sat up and looked at her in the eyes. He could get lost in them. She was everything that he had ever dreamed of.

Then suddenly, before he could control himself, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Their eyes flew shut as they got lost in the kiss. Draco's tongue fought for her mouth to open and she didn't hold back. Their tongues began to explore each others mouth. Her hands slid up around her neck pulling his head closer to his. It was the most amazing feeling that he had ever experienced. His heart was racing, he was happy, he was lost, everything was ok, everything was going to be fine, he was with the one person that loved him, and the only person that he had ever loved. All of the pain and sadness was gone and replaced by an extreme happiness and excitement. He had never gotten excited from making out before, but with her it was so much more. He grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him and laid her down on the couch, pining himself on top of her. His hand glided up her skirt to the outside of her thong and began to rub. She let out a slight moan into his mouth. Suddenly he became fully erect and she noticed. He was huge! She had thought he would be big, but not that big! He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She was amazing. The most amazing person that he had ever met, and he never wanted to let go of her, ever.

"Hailey." He said quietly, looking for the right words, "I never thought I would say this to anyone, especially you, but its different with you. You have change my view on everything, and shown me that I can still live a good life, and that I'm not stuck in this world that I've lived all my life. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met…Hailey…I love you." Her eyes widened, and began to water. She couldn't believe that he actually loved her, that he actually knew how to love, and she could tell that it was coming from his heart. She didn't know how to react to that, how to follow the plan. Suddenly she dropped the plan and just said how she felt.

"I love you too Draco" She pulled him into a tight embrace, she didn't want to let go. She really did love him. He pulled away slightly to kiss her again.

"Hailey. Will you go out with me?" She smiled.

"Of course babe." He kissed her again, their tongues began to fight again. He lifted her up and carried her up to his room, closed the door and laid her down on his bed. He smiled at her and she pulled him down on top of her, his hand glided up her skirt again and began to rub harder. Her hand went to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then her hands went to his pants. She unbuckled them and stuck her hand in grabbing his huge erect penis. She began to rub softly and Draco let out a moan, and slipped two of his fingers into her pussy. Her hips began to move uncontrollably under his He pulled off her shirt and her skirt. She pushed down his pants and he kicked them off. He then went for her bran undoing it and throwing it on the floor. He pulled down her thong as she pulled his boxers down. He kissed her deeply and then looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this babe?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. He had never asked this question to any girl before, he never cared before but this time he did. She smiled at him and nodded. He kissed her and slowly slid into her. She let out deep moan and he began to push in and out of her harder and faster. She began to moan more and more. He was huge and it felt amazing in her tight pussy. Their breathing began to increase as he thrusted harder and faster. She began to scream out with pleasure making him thrust even harder into her. They both breathed in a big breath as their muscles tensed up and then let it out as they relaxed. He pulled out, laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. "I love you so much babe" He breathed.

"I love you too sweetie." She replied and they fell asleep there in each other's arms.


End file.
